


Waking Up But Wait This Is Not Vegas !

by Mangachan78



Series: Harem World [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Harem, Incest, M/M, SemeSouth Italy, Yaoi, ukeGermania, ukeRome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangachan78/pseuds/Mangachan78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino want's to know, why his brothers, the potato bastard's next door, his neighbor and uncle . Are in his new manly king bed, and what the fuck ! They are naked ! Wait so is he ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I totally love SItaly ! second place is Austria, then Spain and then sometimes NItaly . Well here is no Spamano okay, maybe Onesided but no more ! Also the grandpa Rome part will change to Uncle Rome, hope you don't mind . Please check out the poll, for the story ' My Lovers ' 1 vote for femSpain & 1 vote for femRussia . Wonders who will win 3:  
> \- Manga-Chan78

Lovino yawned but groaned when he felt a terrible headache, he opened his eyes slowly . That fucking annoying sunlight ruined his sleep, and it was a very important sleep ! " Damn what did have I ..." Lovino tried to remember last night, but his headache would not let him . Lovino crawled slowly out bed, but did not notice something on his bed . As he walked down, and took some painkillers and water . Lovino looked around and noticed that his stupid brother Feliciano . Was not in the kitchen, Feliciano is a early bird . And makes ' delicious ' breakfast, and Marcello would be half awake . Sitting at the table, whil waiting for food . While his uncle would read the newspaper . " Where are those bastard ... " And went back upstiars to get dressed . " Maybe I should take a shower . " Lovino said and went to take some clothes and towels, when he walked into his room . He looked to his bed, and then to his closet . Took his clothes and looked at the bed again, and rubbed his eyes . As his jaw dropped ." What .. "

Six other men lay in his bed, in his new big bed . His king bed where he only can sleep, and perhaps his hot girlfriend later . But not .. Okay who is fucking sleeping in his ROYAL MANLY KING BED ! And wait they have no clothes on ? !

And he .. Lovino looked at his body, it looks likes he also wore no clothes . And ..

Suddenly one of them woke up, Lovino saw who it was . It was that annoying Gilbert, his next door neighbor ! He fucking ruined his king bed now, Lovino has to buy a new ... No that ' Awesome Bastard ' should buy him a new one ! " Oh man what a night .." Gilbert rubbed his eyes ." Not my room ." He said as he noticed something ." Shit what a pain ! " Wailed Gilbert Lovino blushed, as he know where the pain came from ." Must be some awesome lucky woman . " Lovino felt anger rise, therefore he pulled the covers away . And his jaw could not drop farther .

Why are his stupid brothers in his bed ?

Why is his annoying uncle in his bed ?

Why is his creepy neighbor in his bed ?

Why are his bastard's of next door in his bed ?

Gilbert looked shocked at Lovino, while the others opened their eyes . As they felt the cold air, on their warm bodies . " Vee fratello ? Ah ! " Feliciano whined in pain, and looks like he was not the only one ." I have such pain in my .. What happened ? " Asked Marcello ." Hey why are we naked ? And why are we in your room Lovi ? " Asked his uncle as he tried to get up, Lovino was panicking ... In a manly way of course ! But pleuse tell him ! Tell him it's not true !

" Veee Fratello do you also have pain in your butt ? "

Shoot him now .

" Lovi ? "

where is the fucking gun, he has hidden in his room ?

" Hey spoiled brat, anyone home ? "

Come on, is it really this difficult to shoot him !

" I think .. I know what happened .. "

God please have mercy with him ! Shoot him now !

" Hey where does this uncomfortable unawesome atmosphere come from ? "

Okay Lovino decided he will for now on, will pray for the devil .

Let's hope he works better with a gun than God .

" CHIIIGIIII ! "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovino = SItaly
> 
> Feliciano = NItaly
> 
> Marcello = Seborga 
> 
> Rome = Ancient Rome 
> 
> Dirck = Germania 
> 
> Gilbert = Prussia
> 
> Ludwig = Germany
> 
> Antonio = Spain
> 
> Francis = France
> 
> Matthew = Canada
> 
> Lilly = Liechtenstein
> 
> Elizabeta = Hungary
> 
> Felix = Poland
> 
> \- Manga-chan78

After the screams of Lovino, the confusion of the pain . And why they are all naked, in Lovino's MANLY king bed . They knew what happened, as Feliciano gave them coffee . and chocolate milk for Gilbert and Marcello . As they sat at the table .

" So we had sex ..." Said Romelus as Lovino's face turned red ." Lovi ~ you really can not hold it back do you ! That my boy ! " Shouted the older man, as he gave his cousin a pat on his back . " Shut up ! Now I have to buy a new bed ! "

" For what ? " Asked Ludwig and Lovino glared at him ." Are none of your business, but if you wanted to know . It's because you .."

" Vee fratello but we all have .."

" Don't you dare to say that ! " Shouted Lovino louder, and looked at the clock ." I've to go to school, I'm already late . But you all stay here, and find a solution for a new bed . "

" The awesome me is no piggy bank ! " Shouted Gilbert back, Derick was silent as he drank his coffee ." Be careful ." He said Lovino looked at him, but said nothing back ." See you later ! " Marcello yelled behind him, and saw Lovino waving back . But did not turn around, as he closed the door . Marcello grinned at Derick, who did not understand . Why Lovino did not answered him ." Because I'm his favorite ~ "

" Vee Marcello I think you're wrong about that ." Feliciano said .

Everyone backed away a little, as the two looked angry at each other ." Are they not cute ? " Asked Romelus to his neighbors, with a smile on his face . They looked at him as he was crazy, while Gilbert hid behind his uncle and brother .

( School )

Lovino was happy for the first time, he arrived at school ." There's that freak ! " Someone shouted out loud, as they saw Lovino walking to the school . Okay scratch he better had stayed home . " Where is Feliciano ? " Asked Elizabeta as she looked at Lovino, Lovino did not like her . Since she was always on ' _Feli is so cute !_ ' to _'And Lovino will never be like that_ ! ' Let's say Lovino hates her very badly . " Home ." And walked on but Elizabeta followed him ." Why ? What did you do ? "

" Why should i do something ? "

" Because you are so jealous of Feliciano duh ." Someone stop him, before it goes in the world records . If you don't hold him back . LOVINO VARGAS BEAT UP A WOMAN ! " What's that to do with it ? " Before Elizabeta answered him, Felix pulled on her arm . Away from Lovino as he took her somewhere else ." Lizzy baby we really should talk about, those new stores we saw yesterday ~ " Lovino heard Felix say, and was relieved that they were gone .

Really Feliciano should find new friend, and not the ones that point there fingers . ' _Haha Feli is not here, it's Lovino's fault !_ '

" Good morning Lovino ." Lovino heard a soft voice, and smiled as he saw Lilly walking to him ." Good morning Lilly ."

" Where were you ? You were not there the first 2 hours, did you overslept ? Do you not feel good ? " She asked worried . " No It's nothing, thanks anyway ." Smiled Lovino .

Lilly was one of his few friends, not the ones that like Lovino . And later still choice Feliciano, Lilly wished him every good morning . Is always standing next to him, or sitting together with him in class . " Oh Lovino you are here ? " Matthew asked as he looked up from his book, he was holding infront of him ." Are you again with your nose in the books bastard ? "

" Yeah because of Francis, I have to read 16 pages of this . And read it all out loud, without the book the teacher will also read the book . Too see if I did readed it, otherwise I have to do the whole thing .. "

Lovino's face showed anger, and crossed his arms ." What did that french bastard now ? "

" He writed something on the board, before Mrs. Potter saw it of course ."

" Let me guess he did it, because the albino bastard was not there . " Matthew nodded yes ." What was written on it ? " Asked Lilly at Matthew ." I did also not read it at first, till it was too late . Also everyone was standing and are so tall ! "

" He written ' _Mrs. Potter is a bitch, bohoho beware before she grabs you !_ ' "

" And she had to make a big deal out of it ? "

" Like you can see yes, so I'm stuck with thise . If you don't mind, I walk with you guys . But in silence while reading okay ." And his eyes went back to the book, the other two let him be ." Where's Feliciano ? Elizabeta was looking for him everywhere ." Lilly said suddenly ." She looked angry, I was little scared . "

" Feliciano huh .. He did not feel so great .. "

" Strange Gilbert and Ludwig are also not here ." Matthew said while reading ." And I'm sure Marcello is also home . "

" Okay how do you know ..."

" Because I know it from Alfred, who knows it from Arthur . Who knows it from Berwald and Tino, who takes care for Peter . Who is in the same class as him, althought they were not some happy with the curses on the message that they got . From Peter while he was at school, so I'm happy because that gives Alfred a little time to talk of his obsession about aliens . " Lovino and Lilly looked at him stunned and nodded slowly ." That's ... Very good reason why the world is becoming smaller ..."

" It's a good sign right ? " Smiled Lilly nervous ." Do not think I like it, to hear al their stories . Because they will listen to mine, I'm very happy that you guys are my friends . You are really cool, fun and you stay yourselves . Not like many people around us here . "

" I feel like I'm your diary Williams ~ "

" Lovino ! " Lilly laughed but they stopped laughing, as someone runs to them ." Lovi ~ " Lovino screamed as he fell on the ground, with Antonio on top of him ." I missed my Lovi ~ " Lovino's face was red, as he tried to push Antonio away . " Let me go ! You stupid Tomato Bastard ! " Antonio smiled more ." Lovi ~ "

Antonio Cariedo was one year higher than Lovino, and was best friend with French Bastard and Potato Bastard . And for some reason, Lovino has the feeling Antonio was following him ... EVERYWHERE . " What do you want ? " Asked Lovino angry as he pushed him away ." I was worried Lovi ~ I saw you nowhere, and then Elizabeta was angry and then ..."

" Leave it be ." Matthew and Lilly looked at each other, as Lovino tried to hold Antonio back . Who wanted to hug him more . Apparently everyone except Lovino, knows that Antonio has a crush on him . That also the thing, that Feliciano's group don't like .

" Where is Feli ? " Asked Antonio ." Is he sick is that why you are late ? " Lovino saw the worried in antonio's eyes, and was little bit jealous . Damn that tomato bastard ..." It's none of your business ! But he's home ..." Lovino told him ." Oh ~ I'll come to visit ! "

" What why ! "

" Because I'm worried, plus I wanna go also to Gil's house . Because he's also not here today, and after that you and I can .."

" Stay with that Potato Bastard, and leave me alone ! "

" Lovi ~ "

This will be a long day .

( With Feliciano and the rest )

The pain was still there, but was little gone by the time . When siesta normally starts ... Feliciano and Marcello decided to watch Tv . " So ... What do still know from yesterday ? " Asked Marcello ." Vee totally nothing ." Feliciano smiled back ." But it seems we had sex with Lovino ."

" Sex ? "

" Yes sex with Lovino, and we were the ukes ." Feliciano was quiet at first, Marcello thought he will scream now . Like a little girl, he almost thought he will really do it . But the other smiled as it was normal to hear it . "Oh but then were Luddy and his uncle also the ukes ? Oh and Gil and Zio too ! Wow that's little weard ..." Marcello can already imagine, that Feliciano was thinking how the four men look like ukes ." We need to talk about it with Lovino ."

" Vee why ? "

" Well i ... I want to know what he thinks ... " Feliciano saw something that was a little off ." Marcello ? Are in love with Lovino ? "

" And if I was ! " That was not the answer he expected, but that Marcello will denied it all . " Vee than you really have to talk to fratello about it ! "

" And you ? The other also you know ! "

" Vee why ? " Marcello really wanted to give Feliciano a head butt right now . "

" Because we went with him in bed ! "

" But that's not so bad, as children we also ... " But Marcello pushed his hand on his mouth, before he could talk further ." Sex Feliciano I meant sex ."

" Vee ~ "


End file.
